MIROKU GETS XRAY VISION
by ALASKANCHIKKAz
Summary: Miroku has a concussion and wakes up to a very special ability. You already know what it is by the title. rr. ONESHOT.


Hey me again with MIROKU GETS X-RAY VISION. I had a pretty fun time with his one shot. I have already attempted to make a long story out of the x- ray thing but I failed pretty badly. I hope you like. Enjoy please. R/R  
:P

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha's...sniff

Miroku woke up happy for some odd reason. He felt refreshed and new. While yawning and stretching with his eyes closed, he smelled food on the fire. "Good Mor-," he stopped realizing Kagome wasn't wearing anything.

"What's wrong Miroku...why are you...uh...Looking at me that way?" she said creeped out.

"Nothing, Beautiful. You are just looking divine this lovely morning."

"What's up with Miroku, Kagome? He's starting to sound gay again," Inuyasha said. "I don't know."

"GHASTLY! Inuyasha put some clothes on!" Miroku yelled shielding his eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in confusion and wonder. Then they looked back at the monk.

"Miroku, not only are you acting gay again, you are acting like a lunatic too," Inuyasha added. The door opened again and in came Sango and Shippo with water to drink.

"Wow. What a sight for sore eyes...really sore eyes," the monk said at the thought of the person that he had just seen.

"Is he alright?" Sango asked Kagome.

"WHAT! How the heck would I know!"

"Huh? I am confused..."Shippo said disappointed. The door opened once more to Kaede.

"AHH! My eyes! They are BURNING!" Miroku shouted and panicked.

"I know Kaede ain't beautiful or nothin' but give her a little respect, monk," Inuyasha said. Miroku didn't seem to hear, because he still was trying to scratch out his eyes. He was also yelling for someone to throw a blanket over Kaede and that Inuyasha was an insane man that was 'desperate' for a 'look.'

Sango, not knowing exactly what to do, shoved a blanket over the old woman and said," Miroku I did it. You can stop now!"

Miroku looked up. He sighed and said," Thank you. Thank you, oh great sexy one!" His eyes were red and puffy but with no serious damage done.

SMACK

"You do know you shouldn't touch me there with any part of you, including you head," Sango calmly said noticing him hugging her and his head was lying on her bosom.

"How come all of you are completely nude?" he asked. Everyone stared and then started laughing.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Wow, that one's a knee-slapper!" Kagome said actually slapping her knee.

"Why are you laughing?" Miroku asked.

"Are ye crazy?" Kaede said, still holding the blanket.

"I am not crazy. I am just telling the truth." He answered.

"Prove it! And get your head out of the gutter," Inuyasha said.

"And how would I do that? Never mind. Don't believe me but, instead, Inuyasha, Shippo, and definitely Kaede leave please." He gave up and started looking a Sango and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, hide me! I actually think he's telling the truth!" Kagome shrieked the dove behind the half demon.

"Better yet, Sango, ye should hide behind me," Kaede said showing Miroku that she WOULD take the blanket off.

"NO! Please not again," Miroku sighed, shut his eyes and covered the top of head with his hand.

"How did this happen? What happened that was different from any other day?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, nothing besides that I had a short concussion when I fell down on my way to the hot springs."

"Ye may have had a concussion but this one isn't a normal one," Kaede stated.

"You were heading to the hot springs, huh?" Sango said suspiciously.

"Yeah? He..he," Miroku said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe if we give you another concussion it will fix you?" Kagome suggested.

"I'll help," Inuyasha said with an evil grin and while cracking his fingers (knuckles).

"Shippo, I thought you were watching him?" Sango said.

"Are you still on that?" He answered her.

BAM

LATER THAT DAY WHEN THE MONK WOKE UP

"Ouch, my head," Miroku groaned.

"Are ye alright? Is it fixed? Kaede asked. "Open ye's eyes."

"No, I am afraid to."

"Why? I am right here next to ye. Don't be."

"That is WHY I am afraid to in case it DIDN'T work. Get Sango or something," he said.

FOOTSTEPS ...

"Hello?" Miroku asked.

"Don't worry...it's me," Sango's voice said.

Miroku opened his eyes. "Ahh, Kaede! You tricked me I-"

"Well?" Inuyasha said coming through the door with Kagome and Shippo.

"It worked," Miroku, said depressed.

"Success!" Shippo said pumping his fist.

"I can't believe I gave up the best ability any man could ever EVER have," Miroku said with his hands thrown up. Then, putting them down, he had an emotional breakdown.

THE END

Oh yes, he got over it as soon as Sango walked over to him. Then his hand moved...teehee.  
  
So how was that! I think it is pretty short, but you know... what ever. I really like good reviews and if you must flame me...keep it on the broad side please and thanks. Oh yes. If you haven't already, please read my other one shot Kagome's Big Bag and What Hidden Things Lay Inside. It is about Kagome's big yellow bag and Inuyasha and Miroku snooping around in it. R/R please! Ciao!


End file.
